Family Secret
by SoNtUrAngel
Summary: Bella has a secret. A secret she forgot. So what happens when someone come to remind her of it. And not only does she have a secret, but her family is in danger and only the secret can save her. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that just came to me...for some reason the first 4-5 chapters were the easiest for me to write. After that I din't know how to put the rest together and I still don't so after the first 4-5 chapters do not expect for me to update alot...it is the same with the rest of my stories, after the first few chapters it might take a whole month before I update...so yea fair warning.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: NOTHING I DO BELONGS TO ME OTHER THAN 3 CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON AND STEPHANIE MEYERS...BUT THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS ARE ACTUAL FROM THE BOOK BREAKING DAWN..THIS PART SHALL BE ITALICIZED...AFTER THAT IT'S ALL ME...AND THE POINT OF VEIW IS CHANGED INTHE PART THAT I TOOK FROM MEYERS...THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU**

* * *

_Renesmee stroked the smooth diamond bright facets, then laid her arm next to Bella's. Her skin had just a faint inminosity, stuble and mysterious. Nothing that would keep her inside on a sunny day like Bella's glowing sparkle. She touched Bella's face, thinking of the difference and feeling disgruntled._

_"You're the prettiest" Bella assured her._

_"I'm not so sure I can agree with that" Edward said and Bella turned to answer him, the sunlight on his face stunned her into silence._

_Jacob had his hand in front of his face, pretending to shield his eyes from the glare "Freaky Bella" he commented._

_"What an amazing creature she is" Edward muttered, almost in agreement as if Jacob's comment was meant as a compliment. He was both dazzling and dazzled._

Then it stopped and began to drizzle. The sudden change had everyone frozen in surprise, till Renesmee started laughing. With no reason to frown when her baby girl was laughing, Bella joined in. Soon everyone was either laughing or smiling with them. Smiling, REnesmee ran around the clearing.

Bella stood up and faced her husband. "She beautiful"

"Just like you" Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"You guys are sick" Jacob said taking his eyes off Renesmee for the first time in a long time.

Bella started to answer when Renesmee's laughs suddenly cut off.

Instantly everyone looked towards her. Bella froze. There standing at the edge of the clearing by the trees was a man less than 15'Ft from Renesmee, partly concealed by the shadows. He stood around 6'5Ft, with a lean body struture. He had mid back length midnight black hair in a ponytail, and a dark olive complexion. He wore black boots, dark torn jeans, black muscle shirt, black leather jacket, and sunglasses that hid his eyes. He looked about 20 or 21.

It seemed like an eternity, as they stared at each other, but all to soon, the stranger moved, taking a step closer to Renesmee.

Jacob and Edward growled as he took another step, now 13'Ft from her. Then the Cullens gasped as someone else emerged from the trees.

A girl around the age of 20 stepped in front of a tree, and leaned against it. She had a light tan, stood to be 5'11 and had brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She wore a black windbreaker, black tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and old torn converses. Her chocolate brown eyes look around the clearing, taking in the situation. Slowly she crossed her arms, drawing their attention to her hand. Across the top of her hand was a simple yellow/white chinese dragon, zigzagging across the top, its head resting on her wrist.

The first stranger took another step and another person walked out of the trees. And it seemed that with each step, someone else steeped out of the trees.

The one after the girl was a male around the age of 22 but her had a childish look around him. He stood a few trees away from the girl, slightly behind her. He looked around 6'7Ft, he was pale, almost as white as Bella. He had strawberry blonde hair that just about toughed his shoulders. A small gold hop hung from his ear contrasting with the paleness of his skin and clothes. He wore a white wife beater, his muscle easily seeable with the tight shirt, white baggy jeans that didn't have a speck of dirt on them and white Jordan's that were also spotless. Wrapped around his left bicep was a dragon much like the girls but a glacier blue color, and its head rested on the man's shoulder. He's slightly thick black rectangular glasses were on the middle of his nose, obviously slipping from its original position. His stunning unusually shade of clear blue eyes calmly stared at Rosalie, causing Emmett to growl softly. The man's eyes moved to him, a smirk gracing his face.

Next was a girl, who appeared behind the pale man and leaned against him. He wrapped his hand around her, like lovers. Showing Emmett there was no need to get defensive. The girl was african-american. Her curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore short shorts, and a black halter with red glittery swirls. She seemed perfectly balanced in her 4 inch heels on the uneven ground. Her height of 5'10 now close to 6'2. As she leaned against the man, they caught sight of a dragon like than man and the women's, on her back coiled up, it's color green.

The next one jumped down from the tree's. He landed in front of the blonde, so lightly on his hands, feet, and knees that barely any dust rose up. But he didn't stand, he just sat back on his heels and looked up. His teenage face full of never ending mischief. He was a blonde with jaded green eyes, that had hints of grey and blue in them. His hair, a beach blonde. He wore black Air Force 1's, khaki shorts, and black T-shirt and a sleeveless camouflage jacket. His dragon was a light grey, wrapped around his right calf.

The last one they heard before they saw her. She gave a small giggle as she skipped out of the tree's ad sat down next to the kneeling boy. It was easy to tell they were related the only difference was that she was a girl, with beautiful curly short hair while he had a buzz cut. She had baby blue eyes making her look like an angel and she was younger than him. She wore jeans, a pink tank top with pink and white vanes. On her shoulder was a blue dragon, a mini on compared to the others, in a shape of a heart. A small black scottie came running up and sat in her nap, its eyes on the family. The dog was unusual, it's eyes...They were a black red it was so dark that they only looked red when the light hit them a certain way.

By now the stranger was lass than 4'Ft away from Renesmee.

Edward and Jacob growled realizing that since their eyes were on the people they hadn't notice how close he was getting. They both started to take a step but was stopped when Bella held the back. her actions confused them, but not as much as the words she said next.

"You came"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's something that just came to me...for some reason the first 4-5 chapters were the easiest for me to write. After that I din't know how to put the rest together and I still don't so after the first 4-5 chapters do not expect for me to update alot...it is the same with the rest of my stories, after the first few chapters it might take a whole month before I update...so yea fair warning.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: NOTHING I DO BELONGS TO ME OTHER THAN 3 CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON AND STEPHANIE MEYERS...THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU**

* * *

"You came." She said her voice as light as a feather, full of surprised.

Edward and Jacob looked at her like she was crazy. She knew him?

"Of course" the stranger said finally taking his eyes off of Renesmee "After all I've been through in these past days. Why wouldn't I?"

Bella's eye's widen in realization "Niko-"

"Two weeks. At first it was like sharp pains. Sometimes it felt as if I'd broken ever single one of my ribs one after another. Then I just felt broken" Niko stared at Bella, his face an emotionless mask. "Everything hurt. I couldn't move, all I could do was scream as the pain ran through me. I thought that was the worst of it but it wasn't. When it stopped, I felt like I was slipping away. Then the real pain began. I felt like fire. Never ending flames were swallowing me whole. Then a day or two ago it stopped. I knew it wasn't my pain, my experiences, but your's" Niko looked at Bella accusingly, then at the Cullens.

"You've changed Isabella" his voice had a small accent when he said her name. "You've forgotten" Niko turned and looked at Renesmee. "May I?" Bella nodded.

Squatting, Niko held out his hands towards Renesmee. His arms relaxed not wanting to force her to do anything. Renesmee looked back at her mother, who nodded once again. Cautiously she walked towards Niko and allowed him to pick her up.

"You've forgotten who you are, and it's hurting her Izzy"

"What do you mean?" Bella looked around, she was hurting her baby?

"Look at yourself, Izzy. You're HIDING. She's connected to you. You hid while giving birth, so now she's hidden too" By now Niko seemed angry "You've forgotten"

Niko whispered something into Renesmee ear and after she nodded, he set her down.

Straightening, he looked at Bella straight in the eye. "Show yourself"

Bella's eyes widen "No. No I can't...I-"

"You what? Izzy, one day they will know. They _will_ be mad. If you do it now, yes they'll feel betrayed and hurt, but they won't hate you and they will still love you. Though the changes will be great."

Bella shook her head "No I can't"

"You can't or you wont?" His face showing expression for the first time. He was mad. Clutching his fist, he turned around and walked away, his whole body tense.

The first girl looked at Niko then Bella, sympathetic.

"Niko!" Still he walked on "Nikolai!" still he kept on walking not turning at all, ignoring her. "FANG!" Instantly he stopped. He stood tense, still not turning around. But he stopped, that was all Bella wanted.

"Please, brother don't leave" Bella begged stepping towards him.

Now the Cullens were even more confused. _Brother?_ They looked nothing alike, there was no way they could be related.

"Why? Huh Sin? Why should I stay?"

_Sin?_

"Because you're my brother! Because I haven't seen you in 13 years!" 'Cause I miss you and I'm sorry I forgot. But thats what I was trained to do. To live a lie till I believed it and I did"

Edward looked angrily and hurt at Bella. A lie. She was living a lie. Then she truly didn't love her.

_Thats a lie brother._ Edward looked at Jasper._ Her love is true._

"So ask me. Ask me again, for I don't want to lose you once more"

Taking a deep breathe, Niko turned around. He stared at her, looking deep into her eyes. Taking his gaze away to look at the Cullens, he nodded.

"Can I have a t-shirt first?" Bella asked looking at the tight clothing she wore. Smirking he nodded. The girl with the yellow/white dragon threw Bella a black tank top. Taking off her top, she pulled on the tank then took off the bra she wore while kicking off her heels. The Cullens and Jake looked at her like she was crazy. She ignored them.

"Show yourself"

"And be true" She said taking a deep breathe.

What happened next,one would say is magical,impossible,mythical. But they knew there was no such thing as impossible. They were vampires and werewolves.

Her hair grew down to her knees. It became a silky black, completely straight. Her albino skin grew darker til it was the same as Nikos but a little darker. Her bone structure changed,showing thatthey were most definently related. She grew taller, now 6'Ft. And her body grew more developed. Now they knew why she need a different shirt. She was well endowered. Her lips fuller. Her nose slightly crooked, showing that she had once before had it broken. Many scares decorated her body. On both her shoulders were tattoos of shirikens. On the left a throwing knife, the right a throwing star. On her back was a detailed tattoo of black wings. But the most noticeable thing that caught they attention, were her eyes. They weren't the bright blood red of a new born, but a dark violet that looked not only beautiful but exotic.

No one said anything till Renesmee started giggleing. She was spinning in circles. But they noticed that Bella wasn't the only one to change. Renesmee looked the same but her hair and skin was a shade or two darker. Bella's transformation had changed Renesmee.

Edward didn't know what to say or think, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dear Lord"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...BE a doll and review...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's something that just came to me...for some reason the first 4-5 chapters were the easiest for me to write. After that I din't know how to put the rest together and I still don't so after the first 4-5 chapters do not expect for me to update alot...it is the same with the rest of my stories, after the first few chapters it might take a whole month before I update...so yea fair warning.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: NOTHING I DO BELONGS TO ME OTHER THAN 3 CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON AND STEPHANIE MEYERS...THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU**

* * *

They all sat in the living room, Seth and Leah included. No one was bordering the perimeter, but there was no way they were going to miss this. And Jacob didn't care. Bella wasn't Bella, Bella had a brother...something wasn't right. They had to bring out extra chairs for everyone to fit. Renesmee sat one her new uncles lap. She was playing with his hair, braiding it over his shoulder. The Cullens sat on one side, everyone else on the other. Bella was leaning on her brother, Jacob sat on the floor by her feet, wanting to be near Renesmee. No one wanted to talk but introductions where in order.

Carslie broke the silence first. "hello. My name is Carslie Cullen. This is my family. This is Esmee, my wife. Esmee smiled. "My daughters Alice and Rosalie" Alice waved while Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper" Jasper nodded, Emmett grinned, and Edward glared...His perfect world shattered.

"You apparently already know Bella and the little one your holding is Bella and Edwards daughter, Renesmee" Carslie sat back down, holding on tightly to his wife's hand.

"Im Jacob" He started off, not bothering to get up and stand "Thats Lean and thats Seth" Leah scowled while Seth grinned and fanatically waved his hand.

They all sat in silence once again, but then the first girl spoke.

"Im Max" she said pointing to herself "Thats Fang" 'Niko' nodded "Iggy" The one with glasses cracked his neck, a smirk still on his face. "Nudge" The african leaning into Iggy gave a small wave. "Gazzy" The one who fell from a tree, grinned mischief all over his face. "Angel" The little girl gave a another small giggle "And the dog's Total" The scottie gave a small yelp.

They sat surprised that the girl-Max-spoke. Why not the boy, Fang? He seemed like the leader, and he seemed older.

"Max?" Iggy spoke up, bringing everyones to himself. "Before we start to tell and swap stories. I think there is something you should know. The only reason why I'm bringing this up is cause it's kinda creeping me out and Im not creeped out easily. But Imma ease the information onto ya"

"Iggy just get on with it" Max snapped, showing that she was easily annoyed.

"Well, Renesmee's heartbeat is normal but it stops a few seconds longer than a normal human before it starts back up." The flock (except Fang and Angel) looked at Iggy confused, while everyone else (but Bella) looked at him with surprised and fear. "Izzy's heart its...its there but it's very faint, almost non-existent" Iggy paused "And Max...six people in this room...don't have heartbeats"

There was a long silence. Max started to speak up but Fang interrupted.

"I was gonna mention this earlier. The Cullens are vampires and Jake, Seth, and Lean are shapeshifters. They shift into wolves."

Everyone sat frozen, shocked at what he said except Bella who slapped him.

_FANG!_ Bella yelled.

Fang jumped as he heard Bella's voice in his head, for the first time in 12 years. When the surprise went away, he finally started to notice the pain in his head because of her yelling. Groaning he put his head in his hands.

"Did you have to be so loud?" he mumbled, hi head pounding.

_Yes, I did. Thats why it's called yelling_. Bella thought still glaring at him.

"I already get it enough from Max, I don't need it from you too"

This time it was Max who glared at him "Do I even wanna know?"

"No" Bella and Fang said at the same time.

"You two are speaking to each other in your head" Edward noted looking between the two, weirdly.

The Cullens and the pact looked at Edward and the siblings shocked.

"Well we are twins. Some twins communicate with their eyes and body language. We communicate with our minds" Bella stated.

"Balla?" Bella looked at Jacob "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother, a twin?"

"I guess this is where we tell our story, huh?" Bella said looked at Max who nodded.

"As you have seen" Bella turned back towards the Cullen "I am not who you think I am. And we are not who you think we are" Bella gestured to the newcomers. "We call ourselves the flock, because we are 98% human and 2% bird" Balla paused, fidgeting at the silence.

"How is that possible?" Carslie asked looking them over.

"We grew up in a place called the school, where they treated us like animals, tested on us and tried to break our spirits" Nudge said sitting a bit straighter, though she was still leaning on Iggy.

"We all have our own story, though they are part of a story in and of itself. I'll start the story, the main one, then I'll do main then we'll go in age order. But because Bella's is different from ours, she'll go last" Max said not even seeing if the flock was okay with it.

This showed the Cullens that whatever Max said, goes. She was the leader, she was in charge. And no one argued with her.

"It starts with only four of us; me, Iggy and the twins. WE were at the school in Death VAlly, California. Until the age of two, we never knew of each other. We shared a cage together, we each had our own corner. Though the twins never left each others side. It was small and cramped because of our wings. WE didn't have control over our wings so they were always opens. WE fought for food, for space. CAn you imagine that? Four two year olds fighting?" Max gave a small weak smile."One day when we were three they came and they tried to take Bella. We all fought, so they let her stay. After that I guess you can say we were nicer, we trusted. They came again, the difference was that this time, they got her. WE never say her again till 5 weeks had passed. When she came back..." Max paused, and took a deep breathe "She was covered from head to toe in blood. That night we cried in gladness that she was okay, but in sadness of what they had done to her."

Edward started to open his mouth "Wha-"

"I will not tell you" Max glared at Edward and continued her story "WE became true friends that night. When we were four, many things happened that changed us. We could speak and understand what was said. Iggy, Fang, and Bella got names. We got a new friends, and other things." Max smiled. "The first thing that happened was that Iggy got his name. One day an Eraser came. Now Erasers aren't the little pink things. Erasers are half human half lupi, they are the school guards and punishers. He was playing with us, picking up the cage, shaking us so hard it hurt. Iggy decided that he wanted to bit him. So he did. Out raged the Eraser dropped us and grabbed Iggy out of the cage. He tole him to do 100 push-ups. By the time we were four, we could do over 200 push-ups no sweat. But Iggy refused, and he kept n refusing. Then the Eraser said 'do as I say cause I own you'. And Iggy replied 'If you think you own me Im must be a piggy'. We all now he could have said pig, but the young version of a pig is a piggy, and Iggy was young . We ended up calling him piggy, making fun of him, then it got shorted to Iggy. Thats has been his name ever since" The four chuckled at the memory.

"Sometimes I wish I never made that comment." Iggy said. "Not only did I get back to death, I've been called a pig ever since!"

Everyone chuckled, though they still looked slightly horrified.

"Bella got her name but we didn't call her Bella. Fang was the only one who called her that and that was through the link they shared. We called her Sin. How she got that name I will not say. then we got a new friend. It was an african-american girl, with wings like us." Max looked at Nudge smiling. "Life was still crap for us. 3 months after we got her, there came an incident with Fang, we didn't see him for 2 weeks. When we saw him again, he had changed. He was always tense not even sin could get him or he would strick. He never opened his mouth. His eyes were all black, not a single speck of white in them, and his eyes were slanted. One day a doctor decided he wanted to handle Fang the wrong way, Fang bit him. We never saw the doctor again, thats how Fang got his name. Two months after that, Iggy got surgery done.

"Not much happened after that." Max shrugged, then took a deep breathe. "Then when we were 6, they took sin away, and this is where our stories separate."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...Be a doll and review...lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's something that just came to me...for some reason the first 4-5 chapters were the easiest for me to write. After that I din't know how to put the rest together and I still don't so after the first 4-5 chapters do not expect for me to update alot...it is the same with the rest of my stories, after the first few chapters it might take a whole month before I update...so yea fair warning.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: NOTHING I DO BELONGS TO ME OTHER THAN 3 CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON AND STEPHANIE MEYERS...THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU**

**This chapter so far is my longest chapter to write. Its like 4 pages in my notebook. And I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been traveling around the states, and didn't have alot of access to a computer. And when I did have acess I waws checking my email.**

* * *

Max paused taking a few deep breathes.

"Any questions before we continue?"

"What was the incident with Fang?" Emmett asked standing up to stretch.

"I don't know, he never told me. Truth be told I forgot all about it til now" Max turned to look at Fang, questioning. "What did happen?"

Fang shrugged "Tell your story"

Max rolled her eyes, but did as told "My full name is Maximum Ride, I am 19, and the oldest of us all. I am also the leader of the flock. Fang and Sin are the second oldest, and Fang is my right hand man. Iggy is the third oldest, next comes Nudge, Gazzy, then Angel. Life at the school continued as "normal" at the school. At the age of 6, everyone but Bella was moved to a different part of the school, we never saw Bella again."

Max glared at Edward, who was opening his mouth. Quickly he shut it, her glare almost worst than Alices when it came to shopping. "Nothing changed after that. At the age of 10 we escape wih the help of a scientist named Jeb Batchelder, he took us to Colorado. Angel was 2, Gazzy 4, Nudge 7, and as I said the rest of us where 10. When I were 14, _everything_ changed."

Max stopped, as she got ready to tell their crazy adventure. "Angel got kidnapped by the school, I killed my brother, I found out Jeb was my father, we found out who our parents were. Fang almost died-" Bella gasped at this tears in her eyes "-I met my mother and sister by acident. My brother came back to life only to die again in my arms, we got a dog. We went to antartica, we went through navel training, saved a bunch of mutant fish, saved my mom, destroyed a base in germany. We saved the world, and by then I was 17. We went to my moms, and finished school, though the younger ones are still in it." Max gave a small smile "Thats my story and the majority of theirs. Though half that stuff was probably out of order. We've been though to much for me to even remeber the order of things. Fang?"

Max turned to him, signaling him to start talking.

"My full names Nikolai Fang Ride" The younger ones, including Nudge and Iggy, snickered at his full name. Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm Bella's twin. I named both Bella and I. Ever since I was young, I have had the power of knowing. Theres not a thing in the world I don't know. I knew what our parents were going to name us befoere we were kidnaped." He took his gaze off of Nessie and looked up at the Cullens. "This may be the only time you may her me talk alot, so enjoy it while you can."

"Amen to that!" Iggy said

Fang ignored him "You asked about the incident. Well when I was four, during one of my test, a scientist accidently distrubed a corba burrow. I ended up getting bitten. Fanatically they rushed to save my life. I result I am 97% hman, 2% bird and 1% king cobra. After I was allowed to go back to the cage. A doctor came and got me, but I resisted. I got punched, he got bit" Fang widdened his mouth. At first nothing looked out of place, then his canines decended and his eyes became black slits. "He died in lesssss than thhhhree minutessssss" he said with a lisp. A forked tongue jetted out between his lips before he turned back to normal again.

Everyone looked freaked out, including Iggy, since Angel had sent him a picture. They had never seen him do that, the teeth, eyes and tongue thing, never, and the last time Bella, Max and Iggy had seen his eyes that thing, they were just four.

"When we were 6, I woke up one night to Bella's screaming in my head. They had drugged us. Everyone but Balla had been drugged. The only reason I was able to wake was because of the link we had, it forced me awake."

"Why didn't you know they were gonna drug you and take her away?" Alice asked slightly confused. Didn't he know everything?

"Because even powers have flaws. Edward you may run farther than you need, Emmett can break a human in a single touch, Rosalie gets more attention than she needs or wants, Jasper feels emotions all the time, and Alice you know the future is unpredictable at times, people always changing their minds."

Alice nodded in realization. "Your sense of knowing is like me seeing the future. People change their minds constantly, so the outcome always changes."

Fang nodded. "Yes, and just because I know everything, doesn't mean I _know_ everything. I have to be thinking aboiut it to know it. And one of the flaws that I hate is that I _never_ know what the school is doing."

"That must suck" Emmett said wrinkling his nose.

Fang nodded in agreement "It does. Though I was awake when they took Bella, I was still under the influence of the drug. I never saw Bella again. That is my story. Questins?"

"Why were they laughing when you said your name?" Bella asked

"You'll find out in about..." Fang paused "In a few weeks, maybe less. When ever it is, it's when Max comes back"

"Wait...I'm leaving?" Max askled confused.

Fang stared at ther, deep into her eyes.

"Ohhhhhh...how could I forget?" Max said remembering.

"I have a question" Jasper voice a slight whisper. "why can't I feel you emotions?"

Silence followed the question.

"He has no emotions?" Iggy asked, breaking the silence. "I knew it! He's a cyborg!"

The flock rolled their eyes at Iggy's antics while everyone else laughed.

"I've learned to hide my emotions on the outside, that now I can hide them or push them aside on the inside as well."

"That makes sense" Seth paused "I think"

Fang turned and loojked at Edward. "I know you have millions of question, so you may ask one."

Edward thought about which questin he should ask. "Why can't I read you minds? It's different from Bella's, it's like your purposely blocking me, even the dog"

"They have sheilds put up" angel answered, stoking Total. "To keepo intruders out." Angel looked at Max. "I didn't know I had a sheild" Max shrugged in response.

"I guess it's my turn" Iggy straighten, pulling Nudge close. She snuggled up against him, her eyes half closed. "My full name is Iggy...I don't have a last name like those two. I'm 19. I'm the jokester of the group, I'm also the explosive expert. Not only am I the explosive expert, I;m also blind" They all looked at him shocked, while Emmett looked confused.

"How can you be blind? You were looking at me and Rose, with perfect persision-" Jacob looked at Leah, and Seth. "I didn't know he knew big words" Emmett ignored him. "-And you walk like you can see. And why are you wearing glasses if you can't see?"

"For the glasses, I just think they're awesome. When I showed up I ws just looking somewhere. when you started growling I figured I was looking at your girl, so I turned to the sound of your voice. As for everything else, lets just say that never again shall I have surgery, or let a knife come near my face." As he said the last part his playful fun loving voice disappeared, and was replaced with a cold voice of steel. Nudge lightly rubbed Iggy's arm. With a slight smile, he grabbd her hand, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"When I was four, they took me to get eye surgery. They wanted to improve my night vision. Things didn't go well and I was left blind as the result. When they saw that I couldn't function with being blind, they changed my DNA. I am 97% human, 2% bird and 1% bat. My hearing improved rapidly, and I was able to use echolocation to help me see. You guys already know how I got my name...um..what else can I tell about myself?" Iggy paused thinking. "I can cook"

The flock nodded in agreement, he's cooking was right up top next to Dr. M's.

"So I guess it's my turn" Nudge said sitting up, though she kept hold onto Iggy's hand. Took a deep breathe. She hadn't even started talking and already the flock had winced.

"Hi, I'm Nudge. I don't have a last name like Max and Fang but I wish I did. If I had a last name I ant it to be something ool, not plain like Smith or Johnson. I'm 16, my favorite colors are green and purple. I'm dating Iggy, we've been dating for two years. I am the fashtiva, loud mouth, talkative, computer geek of the group. Thats kinda how I got my name. I don't talk as much as I use to and I have better control over my mouth, but there are still times where they have to nudge me to shut up. I don't have that big of a story like everyone else, which to me is depressing. Being depressed is depressing, which is really depressing. And thats depressing...well you get the point. Im a compture geek like I said, I can hack into the pentagon and not get detected. Truth be told I've done that multiple times. Thats justhow good I am. You wanna know what else I'm good at, shopping. I love shopping. Max doesn't, so I don't go often. And her little sister, she doesn't like me so we don't go together. She hates me cause I got Iggy and she diddn't. But who cares bout her whiney lil' ass. She needs to grow a backbone, or maybe even a pair, butI still like her though she hates me. Oh well. Do you guys ever fight? It doesn't look like it, except for maybe you Rose. You look like you don't give a -" Iggy kissed Nudge, cutting her off.

Instantly she melted into him. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "I think you scared them enough."

Nudge nodded and went back to leaning against him.

The Cullens and the Pack stared at her, suprised.

"She talks more than me" Alice whisperes, eyes wide. They all nodded agreeing with her.

"It's creepy, we know" Gazzy said leaning back "I'm Gazy, full name is The Gasman, so word of advise, stay upwinded. Though it's not as bad as it was before." The pack slowly inched away from him.

"You right it's not bad" Iggy grimaced "It's worse."

Gazzy ignored him. "I'm 13. I'm Angels older brother. I'm the weapons expert. Guns, knives, bombs...I know it. Though Max won't let me carry them around...but that doesn't stop me and she knows it. I like mimicing people, because it's the greatest joke there can be. I'm also the assistant explosive expert...I have nothin' else to tell you so, yea."

Angel giggled at his ending. "I'm Angel, I'm the youngest at the age of 11. As you knowI'm Gazzy's little sister. When I was six, I got kidnapped." Esme clung to her husband. If she could cry she would...Who would do such a thing? "I was tested on as usual, but..I got hooked" Angel leaned against Gazzy, eyes full of unshed tears. "First withe the food and water, little by little. then it increased and they gave me injections. They hooked me onto a unknown drug that changed everything about me. I became the total opposite of who I was, who I am. It was scary for all of us. It wasn't until a couple of months before my 8th birthday that Max found the stash. I had been on the drug, for almost 2 years. She imediately took them away and flushed them down the toliet. After that was the recovery process..It was hard. It still is., it's been 3 years and I'm still recovering from the effects. Thats my story."

Everyone looked at her, the wolves and Nessie had tears in their eyes, and if vampires could cry, thats what they would all be doing. No one deserved what these kids had been through..but the story wasn't over yet.

"I was second best to Maximum. I was theirs, I did everything they said. All I knew were orders" Bella started off. "When I was four, I was moved to a different section. We always saw one another till I was six"

"What happened when you were six?" Leah asked.

"She came her" Jacob answered, wide eyed. "We were six when we met."

Bella noddrd "Scientist help me escape. Dr. Charlie Swan and Dr. Renee Thomson."

"Those are your parents names" Rosalie mused "Are you telling us that your parents are the people that made your life a hell hole?"

"They were new to Itex when they met me, and their not my _parents_" Bella gave a small glare. "They didn't like what Itex was doing, so they took me away. They didn't know about the others" Bella gave Fang a smile smile, apologizing.

Fang squeezed her hand.

"Other than the fact that you were just kids..what did they not like about what Itex was doing?"

Bella closed her eyes. "I know I've kept many secrets from you but please, may I just keep this one to myself?"

Emmett nodded in silence.

Jasper was trembling. Feeling the emotions of the flock, of everyone in the room. the turmoil was just to much, and it was getting to him. But he wanted to know the rest of their story.

Fang looked at Jasper. "Thats enough for today. You have learned all that you need to learn for today. When the time comes you'll learn more."

Fang stood and handed the now sleeping Nessie to Bella. Placing a kiss on Bella's forhead, he striaghtened.

_Sister._ Bella looked up at Fang, and smiled.

_Brother._ He nodded in retaliation.

Max stood and the rest of the flock followed her lead.

"May we come back tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why of course" Carlisle said standing, a smile on his face. He held out his hand for max to shake. "We have much to loearn about each other"

Shaking his hand, Max smiled and left.

Edward turned towards Bella.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...Be nice and review...lol..and feel free to ask question, I'm happy to answer and clear things up.**

**P.S. No offence to those whose names are Smith or Johnson**


	5. Chapter 5

**It might take a whole month before I update...so yea fair warning.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: NOTHING I DO BELONGS TO ME OTHER THAN 3 CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON AND STEPHANIE MEYERS...THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been traveling around the states, and didn't have alot of access to a computer. And when I did have acess I waws checking my email.**

* * *

Fang paced around the hotel room, ignoring the feel of Max's eyes. Bella's emotions getting the best of him. He had been feeling the haywire emotions since the flight to the hotel. He couldn't help but be nervous. Her emotions ranged from fear to understanding. To love and also to hate.

And that was what made him nervous. The small amount of hate in her emotions. He didn't want his sister to hate, he hoped she didn't hate him. But he wasn't going to question it. He didn't want the answer to come to him, he wanted to find out himself. He hated that he had to ruin her life, but she lived a lie, and it needed to be done.

"Fang, baby please? You're making me nervous." Max said from the bed she sat on.

As he came to a stop in front of Max, he ran his fingers through hair and growled. Max untangled his hands from his hair and kissed each wrist.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Everything will be alright." Slowly she pulled the love of her life onto the bed and got them situated.

Placing her head on his chest, she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "How do you think mom and the others are doing?"

Fang let a small smile slip threw. "Mom and Ella are doing just fne. Everything is all right. No need to worry."

"Looks whose talking." Max grumbled.

Smiling, Fang captured Max's hand, and pressed a kiss to it.

"i love you Maximum"

"I know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-LIES! You feed me lies. You feed them to every single one of us!" Edward yelled pacing in front of Bella. "I don't know who you are. You keep saying you're the same person. That nothing was a lie. How the hell am I supposed to believe you? To love you? When it's all a lie Bella? A lie!"

Tears streaked down Bella's face. If Edward wasn't so upset he would've said something about them, but he was to mad to care.

"A lie?" Bella asked "You think it's all a lie? No never was it all a lie. Never. You wanna know what was a lie?" She stood up, and went to stand in front of Edward. She returned his glare, she was tired of him accusing he when he didn't know the full story. Of course because he was he love, she couldn't help wanting him to understand. Niko was blocking their connection, like she had done when they were separated, so she had no idea how to handle this coversation. But it was time to let herself out of her little cage. Her disguise disappeared in rage.

"The lie was what I looked like. The lie was the way I acted. The shy clumsy awkward girl, yeah her, who in the world is she? Nothing but a stinking lie, thats what she is. The lie was pretending I was normal. That I could live a normal life. But you wanna know what wasn't a lie? What was a lie was the fact that I love you. And don't you deny it." Edward shook his head. "Don't you dare. I love you Edward. I always have. Do you think I would have done all the things I did to stay with you just because? Do you think I would have had _our_ beautiful baby girl, if I didn't love you? I wont lie and say I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't love you. That would be a lie. I would have had sex with you either way. But with a _Vampire_ who is also my _husband_?"

"You said that you were trained to believe your lies. So how do I know-"

"That I'm not lying? Oh, you are so stubborn! But I already knew that." Bella paused before answering his question. "You don't, thats the thing. You have to, you need t trust me. And i'm sorry-" Bella's voice cracked. "I hate that I lied to you, but I it had to be done. But guess what else I hate? I hate who I am, what I am. I hate the lies. I hate that you don't trust me. I hate that you had to find out this way. I hate that I remember who and what I am. But most of all-" Bella paused, trying to calm her fanatic breathing. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they were falling to fast. "I hate that I forgot."

Edward watched in horror as his wife finally broke down. Seeing her sway on her feet, he pulled her into his arms, and lowered them down to the floor. Clutching him, Bella cried harder. Swaying side to side, whispering sweet nothings, Edward held her as she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke to find herself in bed alone.

"'Morning" Bella's head snapped towards the door, where Edward stood leaning against the frame.

Bella gave him a small smie. He hadn't left her. Slowly she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Edward moved from the door to sit by Bella on the bed.

She grabbed his hands and started playing with his fingers. "I have no idea. I fell like a mess of emotions."

Edward chuckled.

Bella lowered her eyes, and let go of his hand. "Are you still mad at me?"

Edward let out a sigh. "Mad, no. Upset, most definitely."

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

They sat in silence, thinking over the last 24 hours. So much had happened, and they both knew there was still more to come. More hurt, more pain, more betrayal.

"Come on, the flock just landed in the yard." Edward pulled Bella off the bed. Giving her a quick kiss, he left.

Bella couldn't help but smile as she ran after him. For now she knew everything was going to be all right between them. Who knows what was to happen. But it was time to find out why her brother was here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...Be nice and review...lol..and feel free to ask question, I'm happy to answer and clear things up. And also, if you want me to update faster I need you to do my a favor. I need you to send in some question for the Cullens and the Pack to ask the flock and Bella.**


End file.
